The Writing On the Wall
The Writing on the Wall, is a 3-part Glyph POV, Gen2 story with Morpheus as the main author. It was released on 2016-09-05. The story covers 2016-09-09 to 2016-09-18. It takes place at approximately the same time as I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore. The previous story where Glyph is the main character is Written in Blood, the next story is Ink in her Veins. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was released on 2016-09-05. It follows Bianca around campus, through power testing, meeting with her academic advisor and a number of other students. 2016-09-09 Glyph and Dragonsfyre wake up and prepare for the day. The day includes powers testing. After powers testing, she goes to see her faculty advisor, who turns out to be the Imp. She gets her class schedule and then goes to dinner. That morning, the Bad Seeds meet to discuss the incoming freshmen. They concentrate on the Mutant Mayhem Machine. Esquire shares his collection of rumors and other unreliable data, but they do manage to identify Bianca as the new White Lady. 2016-09-10 Bianca is in the day room, reading “The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo” in the original Scandinavian, when she meets Jessica, who seems to be going with the frumpy librarian look at the moment. Then she goes out to look at the campus. She checks out the lake and reluctantly decides the fishing is something the White Lady wouldn’t do. She goes to the quad, and discovers a girl setting up a very complicated set of dominos, which a couple of bullies, Weaponeer and Photech destroy. She drives them off, and then Security arrives. (They let her off with a warning since she didn’t actually attack anyone.) 2016-09-11 Morganna, Laura and Bianca go to lunch. Bianca eats with Tek Witch and Giggles, both of whom are gadgeteers. As they leave, she’s approached by three kids, Tyler, Esquire and Twitch. They lead her to a table with several other Seeds, who try to recruit her. She says no. Part 2 Part 2. It was released on 2016-09-13. 2016-09-12 The first day of class. Bianca has Powers Theory in first period, Magic in 2nd period and Basic Martial Arts in third. Lunch is presumably the fourth, with Algebra and English in the fifth and sixth. She has Magic Lab in the 7th. When she arrives, Penny Dreadful has manifested a zombie who is blocking the door. During Magic Lab, Chained Melody tries to hassle her with a spell song while Ms. Grimes is out of the room. It does not, of course, work. That evening, Esquire watches the Firearms Safety class let out. He’s particularly interested in Bianca. He’s interrupted by Raccoon, who startles him into revealing one of his weapons. He’s interested in getting her to join the Seeds so he can get some of her contacts and influence. He begins to plot. 2016-09-14 On the way to Powers Theory, Glyph trips over something that isn’t there. She finds out that the reason Giggles is called that is that she had Diedriks that causes her to have uncontrollable giggle fits. Then Chained Melody is still glaring at her. That evening on the firing range, they have the first lesson in actually firing a gun. Laura, Hikaru and Jimmy are also taking the class. The instructor is Sgt. Miguel Rivas. 2016-09-15 On the way to breakfast, a girl hurries past them. She turns out to be Façade, who can manifest a completely new look, including clothes. Then as Bianca settles in to eat, she notices someone looking at her and pointing. During BMA, she’s matched with Crysis. Crysis seems to have something against her. Then he says that he can’t understand how someone as weak as her managed to kill the Messenger. During English, she finally realizes that someone has outed her. Morgana wants to avoid her, but they finally make up. Part 3 Part 3. It was released on 2016-09-27. 2016-09-16 At breakfast, Glyph shares part of her story with the members of the Mutant Mayhem Machine who are still talking to her. Later that morning, she faces Mouse in Basic Martial Arts. On the way to lunch, she meets Janine, who wants to be her Personal Assistant. Later, in the Devisor Labs, Chained Melody bespells Eliott and Marty to attack Glyph. 2016-09-17 After costuming class, Photech sets it up so Glyph is trapped in the tunnels, with Eliott and himself. During ensuing fight she realizes that prepared spells on paper would probably work for her, so she rips some sheets from her notebook that have glyphs she’s doodled on them. The results are all she can expect. She eventually traps them in place so her “rust” spell can destroy their equipment. Then Beatdown appears. Glyph gets him by using her elemental earth power to make him sink into the concrete floor of the tunnel. Then Beatdown tells her that Esquire sent him to rough her up a little, because that would drive her to the Bad Seeds for protection. 2016-09-18 Glyph begins to prepare some pages with glyphs on them so she’ll have them ready when she needs them. Then she calls Marcus, her guardian and one of the Loyal, and fills him in on the situation. He wants her to come home immediately, but she demurs. After talking to Marcus, she calls Tessa, fills her in on the situation and asks for some special supplies. Crysis calls his father, who is one of Scorn’s lieutenants, and tells him he knows where the new White Lady is at. Characters Part 1 *Glyph Bianca St.Claire - main protagonist - the new White Lady *Dragonsfyre - Morgana - Glyph’s roommate *Cerulea - Laura - another student *Backtrack - Bailey *Maidenclaw - Chessa *St. Claire family (mostly murdered, except Bianca) **mother - (mention) **father - (mention) **Paige - sister (mention) *Imp *Façade *Decibelle *Janine Belle (Tinker) *Giggles *Elliot Conner (Weaponeer) *Marty Prescot (Photech) * Bad Seeds ** Gideon Crawford (Esquire) (Ferrokinetic, son of Iron Belle) ** Hammer (Son of Anvil) ** Milena Tarkisian (Sister Secret) (Daughter of Mister Secret) ** Tek Witch (Twitch, daughter of Tek Knight) ** Tyler Voight (Raccoon) (Son of Madame Midnight, unknown father?) ** A.J. Blackstone (Dragonblade) (Son of the Witch Queen and Shadowmage) **Snake-eyes - **Revel - Regan Rovier Part 2 *La Mage Blanche - Antionette *Hermione - Estelle *Amanda Tolman - Basic Martial Arts instructor *Tatsuo Ito - Basic Martial Arts instructor emeritus *Bacon - student with GSD. *Rapunzel - student with hair *Mouse - student in BMA *Charger - Nick Brennan, Jr. *Crysis - Robert "Bobby" Grace *Penny Dreadful - manifests disgusting monsters *Elyzia Grimes - instrutor in Principles of Magic, Head of Magic department *Chained Melody - Melody Sheridon *Miss Omega - Cindy Hoffstetter *Kopy *Sgt. Miguel Rivas - Range firearms instructor Part 3 *Rapunzel *Mouse *Beatdown *Marcus - *Tessa - *Cole Sheppard - (Crysis' roommate) *Crysis’ father *Scorn Category:Gen2 Category:Morpheus Category:Stories